Amiibo
Amiibo (Japanese: アミーボ Hepburn: Amībo?; stylized as amiibo) is a wireless communications and data storage protocol, designed by Nintendo for use between compatible toys and the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U gaming platforms. It was launched in November 2014 in the form of system software updates and a series of Amiibo-enabled figurines similar in form and functionality to that of the Skylanders, Disney Infinity, and Telepods series, and was preannounced to eventually accommodate card games. These figures use near field communication (NFC) to interact with supported video game software, potentially allowing data to be transferred in and out of games and across multiple platforms. Amiibo figurines can be used directly with the Wii U GamePad and New Nintendo 3DS series, with an adapter for the rest of the Nintendo 3DS series to be released in 2015. On February 17th, it was announced that Amiibo cards would be introduced soon. On the 1/4/15 Nintendo Direct, it was announced that there would be Yarn Yoshi amiibo, along with Splatoon Inklings both male and female. Developmental History Toys for Bob and its parent company Activision had offered an opportunity for Nintendo to be a partner in a new video game franchise known as Skylanders, which would use RFID-equipped character figurines and a special reader component to interact with the game itself, and could store data on the figure itself such as the corresponding character's statistics. While Nintendo passed on the exclusivity deal, the franchise itself quickly became one of Activison's most successful franchises upon its launch as a spin-off of the Spyro the Dragon series, and also resulted in competition from Disney Interactive Studios, who would release a game with a similar concept known as Disney Infinity in 2013. In March 2013, Nintendo unveiled Pokémon Rumble U, the first game for the Wii U to utilize the Wii U GamePad's near-field communications support to enable the use of interactive figurines. During an investors' meeting in May 2014, Nintendo presented a prototype of a more comprehensive figurine platform for its 3DS and Wii U consoles, which was designed so that the figures could be used across multiple games. The new system was codenamed NFP, standing for either "Nintendo Figurine Platform" or "NFC Featured Platform", and was slated to be officially unveiled during E3. On June 10, 2014 during its E3 presentation, Nintendo officially announced Amiibo, and that Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U would be among the first games to provide features integrating with Amiibo figurines. A post-launch software update for the New Nintendo 3DS released in December 2014 adds the ability to scan, recognize, and erase data from Amiibo figures from the System Settings menu. Supported Games Any page in the Amiibo Compatible Games category will automatically be placed here. Canon Amiibo Figures Here is a gallery of all the currently released or announced Amiibo figures by Nintendo themselves. Please do not add any fanon amiibo figures or canon amiibo cards in this section. Super Smash Bros. Wave 1 MarioSuperSmashBrosAmiibo.png|Mario (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) LinkAmiibo.png|Link (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) PikachuAmiibo.png|Pikachu (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) KirbyAmiibo.png|Kirby (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Fox.png|Fox (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Samus.png|Samus (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Marth_Amiibo.png|Marth (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Peach.png|Peach (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Villager.png|Villager (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_WiiFitTrainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Yoshi.png|Yoshi (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super Smash Bros. Wave 2 Amiibo_Zelda.png|Zelda (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Pit.png|Pit (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_LittleMac.png|Little Mac (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Luigiwhoisgettinghisballscrushed.png|Luigi (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_CaptainFalcon.png|Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super Smash Bros. Wave 3 Amiibo_Lucario.png|Lucario (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Ike.png|Ike (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Rosalina.png|Rosalina (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Shulk.png|Shulk (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Sonic.png|Sonic (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Megaman.png|Mega Man (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_KingDedede.png|King Dedede (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Bowser.png|Bowser (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_ToonLink.png|Toon Link (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Sheik.png|Sheik (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) Super Smash Bros. Wave 4 Amiibo_Ness.png|Ness (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Wario.png|Wario (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Charizard.png|Charizard (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Lucina.png|Lucina (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Pacman.png|Pac-Man (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Robin.png|Robin (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) greninja amiiibo.png|Greninja (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) jigglypuff amiibo.png|Jigglypuff (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super Smash Bros. Wave 5 Dark_pit_amiibo.png|Dark Pit (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Palutena_amiibo.png|Palutena (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super Smash Bros. Wave 6 Bowser_jr_amiibo.png|Bowser Jr. (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Dr_mario_amiibo.png|Dr. Mario (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Ganondorf_amiibo.png|Ganondorf (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Olimar_amiibo.png|Olimar (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Zs_samus_amiibo.png|Zero Suit Samus (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super Smash Bros. Wave 7 Game and Watch Amiibo.png|Mr. Game & Watch (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Duck Hunt Amiibo.png|Duck Hunt (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) ROB Amiibo.png|R.O.B. (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Falco Amiibo.png|Falco (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Mii Brawler Amiibo.png|Mii Brawler (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Mii Swordfighter Amiibo.png|Mii Swordfighter (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Mii Gunner Amiibo.png|Mii Gunner (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super Smash Bros. Wave 8 *Lucas *Mewtwo *Roy *Ryu Super Mario Bros. Toad_amiibo.png|Toad (Mario Party 10) Standard-mario.png|Mario (Mario Party 10) 223px-Luigi_amiibo.png|Luigi (Mario Party 10) 223px-Peach_amiibo.png|Peach (Mario Party 10) 223px-Yoshi_amiibo.png|Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Bowser_amiibo.png|Bowser (Mario Party 10) AmiiboMarioGoldEdition.png|Gold Mario (Mario Party 10) Silver Mario Amiibo.png|Silver Mario (Mario Party 10) Splatoon Inkling_boy_amiibo.png|Inkling Boy (Splatoon) Inkling_girl_amiibo.png|Inkling Girl (Splatoon) Inkling_squid_amiibo.png|Inkling Squid (Splatoon) Yoshi's Wooly World yarn yoshi amiibo.png|Green Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Woolly World) yarn yoshi amiibo pink.png|Pink Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Wooly World) yarn yoshi amiibo light blue.png|Light Blue Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Wooly World) Chibi Robo File:Chibi_robo_amiibo.png|Chibi Robo Animal Crossing File:Isabelle_amiibo.png|Isabelle File:Kk_slider_amiibo.png|K.K. Slider File:Mabel_amiibo.png|Mabel File:Tom_nook_amiibo.png|Tom Nook Mario Maker File:Mario_maker_amiibo.png|Mario Canon Amiibo Cards Animal Crossing Isabelle_card.png|Isabelle (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) Goose_card.png|Goose (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) Peanut_card.png|Peanut (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) Fanon Amiibo Figures Please add any fanon Amiibo figures. Please put a asterisk (*) next to it if you do not want other people to use that Amiibo for their own games. If there is no asterisk next to the figure, you are free to use it. Note for amiibo lines: There must be at the very least be six figures in a line. They will eventually moved to the non-specific amiibo section if they do not meet this requirement. John Mogwai Land Series: GTA VI Wave john_mogwamiibo.png|John Mogwai* (Grand Theft Auto VI) spergassa amiibo.png|Spergassa* (Grand Theft Auto VI) josh amiibo.png|Josh Wardley (Grand Theft Auto VI) latorie amiibo.png|Latorie (Grand Theft Auto VI) george amiibo.png|George* (Grand Theft Auto VI) henchman amiibo.png|Henchman (Grand Theft Auto VI) Ctkure amiibo.png|Ctkure* (Grand Theft Auto: Episodes of John Mogwai Land) mcfat stack amiibo.png|McFat Stack (Grand Theft Auto VI) Pokémon Wave 1 pikachuamiibo.png|Pikachu (Pokémon series) Jigglypuffamiibo.png|Jigglypuff (Pokémon series) Chespinamiibo.png|Chespin (Pokémon series) Fennekinamiibo.png|Fennekin (Pokémon series) Froakieamiibo.png|Froakie (Pokémon series) Treeckoamiibo.png|Treecko (Pokémon series) Torchicamiibo.png|Torchic (Pokémon series) Mudkipamiibo.png|Mudkip (Pokémon series) EarthBound Wave 1 Ninten_amiibo.png|Ninten (EarthBound line) Giegue_amiibo.png|Giygas/Giegue (EarthBound line) Ness_amiibo.png|Ness (EarthBound line) Paula_amiibo.png|Paula (EarthBound line) Jeff_amiibo.png|Jeff (EarthBound line) Porky_amiibo.png|Porky (EarthBound line) lucas_amiibo.png|Lucas (EarthBound line) Kumatora_amiibo.png|Kumatora (EarthBound line) Masked_man_amiibo.png|Masked Man (EarthBound line) EarthBound Wave 2 Poo_amiibo.png|Poo (EarthBound line) Mr.saturn_amiibo.png|Mr. Saturn (EarthBound line) Starman_amiibo.png|Starman Jr. (EarthBound line) Pigmask_amiibo.png|Pigmask (EarthBound line) Chimera_amiibo.png|Ultimate Chimera (EarthBound line) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 1 AssembleAmiibo_ChibiRobo.png|Chibi Robo (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Sami.png|Sami (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Takumaru.png|Takamaru (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Ridley.png|Ridley (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Popeye.png|Popeye (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Shantae.png|Shantae (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_KingKRool.png|King K. Rool (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Sukapon.png|Sukapon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 2 AssembleAmiibo_Slime.png|Slime (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Agnes.png|Agnes Oblige (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Kumatora.png|Kumatora (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_CaptainSyrup.png|Captain Syrup (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_IceClimbers.png|Ice Climbers (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Genesect.png|Genesect (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Melotta.png|Meloletta (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Bomberman.png|Bomberman (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_ChorusBoys.png|Chorus Boys (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 3 AssembleAmiibo_Midna1.png|Impa Midna (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Midna2.png|True Midna (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Lyndis.png|Lyndis (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Alice.png|Alice (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Medusa.png|Medusa (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Inkling.png|Inkling Ika (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Goombella.png|Goombella (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Patrica.png|Patricia Wagon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 4 AssembleAmiibo_MCAdore.png|MC Adore (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Talco.png|Talco (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_9Volt.png|9 Volt (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Mona.png|Mona (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_PennyCrygor.png|Penny Crygor (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_RiskyBoots.png|Risky Boots (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_JillV.png|Jill Valentine (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Wolf.png|Wolf (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 5 AssembleAmiibo_SHN-4.png|SHN-4 (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_MiniMario.png|Mini Marios (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_eshopbag.png|eShop Bag (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_eddy.png|Eddy (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Cooking Mama.png|Cooking Mama (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_BlackBull.png|Black Shadow (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Jody Summers.png|Jody Summers (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Phosphora.png|Phosphora (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_HunterHero.png|Hunter Hero (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 6 AssembleAmiibo_AshleyRobbins.png|Ashley Robbins (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Dillon.png|Dillon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Genos.png|Geno (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Stork.png|The Stork (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Jill.png|Jill (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Sharla.png|Sharla (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Issac.png|Isaac (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Duna.png|Duna (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Nomad.png|Nomad (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 7 AssembleAmiibo_Kloana.png|Klonoa (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Simon.png|Simon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_FaceRaider.png|Face Raider (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Lin.png|Lin (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Tharja.png|Tharja (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Groose.png|Groose (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Impa.png|Impa (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Unten.png|Unten (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Reptflux.png|Reptflux (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Monuments of Light Wave 1 This is a line for the DLC pack of Super Smash Bros. Assemble: The Monuments of Light. When scanned, the game will unlock that character to battle in the Underwater Prison where you can then unlock them. It's technically just cheaper to buy the DLC pack, but they work on multiple games so... AssembleAmiibo_Nikki.png|Nikki (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_FlipnoteFrog.png|Flipnote Frog (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_KingBoo.png|King Boo (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_JohnGiest.png|John Raimi (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Sissel.png|Sissel (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Cordelia.png|Cordelia (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Aereon.png|Aereon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Valkyerie.png|Valkyerie (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Ruto.png|Ruto (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) Monuments of Light Wave 2 AssembleAmiibo_Rundas.png|Rundas (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Rayquaza.png|Rayquaza (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Doshin.png|Doshin (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Sora.png|Sora (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Mallo.png|Mallo (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Tetris.png|L-Block (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Millers.png|Millers (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Atla.png|Atla (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) Super Smash Bros. Pwnage SSBPwnageGoomyAmiibo.png|Goomy SSBPwnageHMAmiibo.png|Hannah Montana File:UntenAmiibo.png|Unten SSBPwnageMileyCyrusAmiibo.png|Miley Cyrus SSBPwnageSwapForceAmiibo.png|Blast Buckler and Wash Zone SSBPwnageSprixieAmiibo.png|Sprixie SSBPwnageWolfgangAmiibo.png|Wolfgang Roblox Combat Wave 1 BuildermanAmiibo.PNG|Builderman (Roblox Combat) ShedletskyAmiibo.PNG|Shedletsky (Roblox Combat) StickmasterlukeAmiibo.PNG|Stickmasterluke (Roblox Combat) SorcusAmiibo.PNG|Sorcus (Roblox Combat) NoobAmiibo.PNG|Noob (Roblox Combat) GuestAmiibo.PNG|Guest (Roblox Combat) CloneTrooperAmiibo.PNG|CloneTrooper1019 (Roblox Combat) Roblox Combat Wave 2 Explode1Amiibo.PNG|Explode1 (Roblox Combat) TylerMCBrideAmiibo.PNG|TylerMCBride (Roblox Combat) NikilisAmiibo.PNG|Nikilis (Roblox Combat) WslyAmiibo.PNG|Wsly (Roblox Combat) 1x1x1x1Amiibo.PNG|1x1x1x1 (Roblox Combat) MattDusekAmiibo.PNG|Matt Dusek (Roblox Combat) blockhaakAmiibo.PNG|blockhaak (Roblox Combat) Torchwood Wave 1 Jack_amiibo.png|Captain Jack Harkness (Torchwood: The Video Game) Gwen_amiibo.png|Gwen Cooper (Torchwood: The Video Game) Ianto amiibo.png|Ianto Jones (Torchwood: The Video Game) Owen amiibo.png|Doctor Owen Harper (Torchwood: The Video Game) Tosh amiibo.png|Toshiko Sato (Torchwood: The Video Game) Torchwood Wave 2 Capt_john_amiibo.png|Captain John Hart (Torchwood: The Video Game) Martha amiibo.png|Martha Jones (Torchwood: The Video Game) Fire & Ice Wave 1 Fire Amiibo.png|Fire Ice Amiibo.png|Ice Electric Amiibo.png|Electric Pure Darkness Amiibo.png|Pure Darkness Ironite Amiibo.png|Ironite Villager Stone Amiibo.png|Stone Villager Toxin Amiibo.png|Toxin Villager Draconic Amiibo.png|Draconic Villager Plant Amiibo.png|Plant Villager Super Smash Bros. Universe The Super Smash Bros. Universe line of amiibo only features newcomers or returning cut veterans due to being able to reuse amiibo figures from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS. LanaAmiiboUniverse.png|Lana KateAlenAmiiboUniverse.png|Kate Alen YuuiboAmiiboUniverse.png|Yuuri Kozakatta Digi-BoyAmiiboUniverse.png|Digi-Boy RickWheelerAmiiboUniverse.png|Rick Wheeler SlippyToadAmiibo.png|Slippy Toad F-Zero U Wave 1 CaptainFalconAmiibo.png|Captain Falcon MichealChainAmiibo.png|Micheal Chain AntonioGusterAmiibo.png|Antonio Guster DonGenieAmiibo.png|Don Genie PJAmiibo.png|PJ LilyFlyerAmiibo.png|Lily Flyer RogerBusterAmiibo.png|Roger Buster Gomar&ShiohAmiibo.png|Gomar & Shioh SuperArrowAmiibo.png|Super Arrow Mrs.ArrowAmiibo.png|Mrs. Arrow F-Zero U Wave 2 BillyAmiibo.png|Billy TheSkullAmiibo.png|The Skull Mr.EADAmiibo.png|Mr. EAD Dr.ClashAmiibo.png|Dr. Clash SilverNeelsonAmiibo.png|Silver Neelson JodySummerAmiibo.png|Jody Summer Digi-BoyAmiibo.png|Digi-Boy Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions Koops Amiibo PMAD.png|Koops Watt Amiibo PMAD.png|Watt Parakarry Amiibo PMAD.png|Parakarry The King of Fighters '14 KOFAmiibo_Elizabeth.png|Elisabeth Blanctorche (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_ShenWoo.png|Shen Woo (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_DuoLon.png|Duo Lon (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_AshCrimson.png|Ash Crimson (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_K'.png|K' (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_Maxima.png|Maxima (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_Ramon.png|Ramon (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_Vanessa.png|Vanessa (The King of Fighters '14) Brawl of the Fandraxonians Bowie amiibo.png|Bowie Ashe amiibo.png|Ashe Flare amiibo small.png|Flare Endal amiibo.png|Endal Fandro amiibo.png|Fandro Bob amiibo.png|Bob Krunchkake amiibo.png|King KrunchKake Ono amiibo.png|Ono Scotch amiibo.png|Scotch Oshian amiibo.png|Oshian Crimson amiibo.png|Crimson Frozerade amiibo.png|Frozerade Glow Figures GlowAmiibo_Mario.png|Mario (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Link.png|Link (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Kirby.png|Kirby (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Samus.png|Samus (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Fox.png|Fox (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_DonkeyKong.png| Donkey Kong (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Pikachu.png|Pikachu (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Peach.png|Peach (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Marth.png|Marth (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Yoshi.png|Yoshi (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Villager.png|Villager (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_WiiFitTrainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer (Glow Figures) Fantendo Brawlers UntenAmiibo.png|Unten ZeritaAmiibo.png|Zerita SquavAmiibo.png|Squav DarkClimbersAmiibo.png|Dark Climbers GuaptainAmiibo.png|Guaptain Koloro_Amiibo.png|Koloro FyreAmiibo.png|Fyre BladeAmiibo.png|Blade BowieAmiibo.png|Bowie AsheAmiibo.png|Ashe BombellAmiibo.png|Bombell McBooAmiibo.png|McBoo SketchAmiibo.png|Sketch EllaMetals_Amiibo.png|Ella Metals JakeAmiibo.png|Jake Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Wave 1 FSBAMiibo_Unten.png|Unten FSBAMiibo_PalmMan.png|PalmMan FSBAMiibo_LeahNeedlenam.png|Leah Needlenam FSBAMiibo_Reptflux.png|Reptflux Amiibo_314.png|3.14 Amiibo_Reese.png|Reese Amiibo_PainT.png|PAIN-T Amiibo_Palutena.png|Palutena Amiibo_White.png|White Amiibo_Rachel.png|Rachel Amiibo_Trip.png|Trip Amiibo_Ella.png|Ella Metals Super Fighting World Wave 1 Sfw mario amiibo.png|Mario Sfw luigi amiibo.png|Luigi Sfw peach amiibo.png|Peach Sfw donkey kong amiibo.png|Donkey Kong Sfw yoshi amiibo.png|Yoshi Sfw kirby amiibo.png|Kirby Sfw king dedede amiibo.png|King Dedede Sfw link amiibo.png|Link Sfw zelda amiibo.png|Zelda Sfw samus amiibo.png|Samus Sfw pikachu amiibo.png|Pikachu Sfw totodile amiibo.png|Totodile Sfw dawn amiibo.png|Dawn Sfw fox amiibo.png|Fox Sfw robin amiibo.png|Robin sfw mike amiibo.png|Mike Jones Sfw boxed mario.png|Mario Sfw boxed luigi.png|Luigi Sfw boxed peach.png|Peach Sfw boxed dk.png|Donkey Kong Sfw boxed yoshi.png|Yoshi Sfw boxed kirby.png|Kirby Sfw boxed dedede.png|King Dedede Sfw boxed link.png|Link Sfw boxed zelda.png|Zelda Sfw boxed samus.png|Samus Sfw boxed pikachu.png|Pikachu Sfw boxed totodile.png|Totodile Sfw boxed dawn.png|Dawn Sfw boxed fox.png|Fox Sfw boxed robin.png|Robin Sfw boxed mike.png|Mike Jones Super Fighting World Wave 2 Sfw rayman oh man look at that plastic amiibo.png|Rayman Sfw sonic amiibo.png|Sonic Sfw tails amiibo.png|Tails Sfw knuckles amiibo.png|Knuckles Sfw conker amiibo.png|Conker Sfw mega man amiibo.png|Mega Man Sfw shulk amiibo.png|Shulk Sfw niko amiibo.png|Niko Bellic Sfw tommy amiibo.png|Tommy Vercetti Sfw spyro amiibo.png|Spyro Sfw slim bob amiibo.png|Slim Bob Sfw tiger amiibo.png|Tiger Jackson Sfw subzero amiibo.png|Sub-Zero Sfw zoey amiibo.png|Zoey Sfw simon h amiibo.png|Simon Henriksson Sfw simon b amiibo.png|Simon Belmont sfw red amiibo.png|Red* sfw john amiibo.png|John Mogwai* Sfw boxed ray.png|Rayman Sfw boxed sonic.png|Sonic Sfw boxed tails.png|Tails Sfw boxed knuckles.png|Knuckles Sfw boxed conker.png|Conker Sfw boxed mega.png|Mega Man Sfw boxed shulk.png|Shulk Sfw boxed niko.png|Niko Bellic Sfw boxed tommy.png|Tommy Vercetti Sfw boxed spyro.png|Spyro Sfw boxed slim bob.png|Slim Bob Sfw boxed tiger.png|Tiger Jackson Sfw boxed subzero.png|Sub-Zero Sfw boxed zoey.png|Zoey Sfw boxed simon.png|Simon Henriksson Sfw boxed simon belmont.png|Simon Belmont sfw boxed red.png|Red* sfw boxed john.png|John Mogwai* Super Fighting World Wave 3 Sfw spider-man amiibo.png|Spider-Man Sfw spider-woman amiibo.png|Spider-Woman Sfw iron man amiibo.png|Iron Man Sfw jean grey amiibo.png|Jean Grey Sfw batman amiibo.png|Batman Sfw flash amiibo.png|The Flash Sfw scott amiibo.png|Scott Pilgrim Sfw ramona amiibo.png|Ramona Flowers Sfw kick-ass amiibo.png|Kick-Ass Sfw hit girl amiibo.png|Hit-Girl Sfw boxed spider-man.png|Spider-Man Sfw boxed spider-woman.png|Spider-Woman Sfw boxed iron man.png|Iron Man Sfw boxed jean grey.png|Jean Grey Sfw boxed batman.png|Batman Sfw boxed flash.png|The Flash Sfw boxed scott.png|Scott Pilgrim Sfw boxed ramona.png|Ramona Flowers Sfw boxed kick-ass.png|Kick-Ass Sfw boxed hit girl.png|Hit Girl Super Fighting World Wave 4 Sfw violet amiibo.png|Violet Parr Sfw mickey amiibo.png|Mickey Mouse Sfw stitch amiibo.png|Stitch Sfw watanuki amiibo.png|Watanuki Sfw luffy amiibo.png|Monkey D Luffy Sfw nami amiibo.png|Nami Sfw bear amiibo.png|Alton Bear Sfw kenny amiibo.png|Kenny McCormick Sfw stan amiibo.png|Stan Smith Sfw edd amiibo.png|Edd Sfw tom amiibo.png|Tom Sfw gizmo amiibo.png|Gizmo Sfw stefan amiibo.png|Stefan Abingdon Sfw nathan amiibo.png|Nathan Young Sfw ikaros amiibo.png|Ikaros Sfw jelly amiibo.png|Mr. Jelly Sfw gwen amiibo.png|Gwen Cooper sfw six amiibo.png|The Sixth Doctor sfw shaun amiibo.png|Shaun sfw yoda amiibo.png|Yoda Sfw boxed violet.png|Violet Parr Sfw boxed mickey.png|Mickey Mouse Sfw boxed stitch.png|Stitch Sfw boxed watanuki.png|Watanuki Sfw boxed luffy.png|Monkey D Luffy Sfw boxed nami.png|Nami Sfw boxed alton bear.png|Alton Bear Sfw boxed kenny.png|Kenny McCormick Sfw boxed stan.png|Stan Smith Sfw boxed edd.png|Edd Sfw boxed tom.png|Tom Sfw boxed gizmo.png|Gizmo Sfw boxed stef.png|Stefan Abingdon Sfw boxed nathan.png|Nathan Young Sfw boxed ikaros.png|Ikaros Sfw boxed jelly.png|Mr. Jelly Sfw boxed gwen.png|Gwen Cooper Sfw boxed six.png|The Sixth Doctor Sfw boxed shaun.png|Shaun Sfw boxed yoda.png|Yoda Super Fighting World Wave 5 Sfw toad amiibo.png|Toad Sfw daisy amiibo.png|Daisy Sfw rosalina amiibo.png|Rosalina Sfw pink gold peach amiibo.png|Pink Gold Peach Sfw bowser amiibo.png|Bowser Sfw diddy kong amiibo.png|Diddy Kong Sfw meta knight amiibo.png|Meta Knight Sfw_fluff_amiibo.png|Prince Fluff Sfw fi amiibo.png|Fi Sfw_happy_mask_amiibo.png|Happy Mask Salesman Sfw ganondorf amiibo.png|Ganondorf Sfw sheik amiibo.png|Sheik Sfw zs samus amiibo.png|Zero Suit Samus Sfw ridley amiibo.png|Ridley Sfw mudkip amiibo.png|Mudkip Sfw mewtwo amiibo.png|Mewtwo Sfw empoleon amiibo.png|Empoleon Sfw hex amiibo.png|Hex Maniac Sfw villager amiibo.png|Villager Sfw alph amiibo.png|Alph Sfw little mac amiibo.png|Little Mac Sfw lucina amiibo.png|Lucina Sfw_inkling_amiibo.png|Inkling Sfw duck hunt duo amiibo.png|Duck Hunt Duo Sfw balloon fighter amiibo.png|Balloon Fighter Sfw ice climbers amiibo.png|Popo & Nana Super Fighting World Wave 6 Sfw razorbeard amiibo.png|Admiral Razorbeard Sfw eggman amiibo.png|Dr. Robotnik Sfw chaos sonic amiibo.png|Chaos Sfw wily amiibo.png|Dr. Wily Sfw johnny amiibo.png|Johnny Klebitz Sfw dimitri amiibo.png|Dimitri Rascalov Sfw claude amiibo.png|Claude Sfw cj amiibo.png|Carl Johnson Sfw trevor amiibo.png|Trevor Philips Sfw gill amiibo.png|Gill Grunt Sfw agrippa amiibo.png|Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa Sfw sonya amiibo.png|Sonya Blade Sfw witch amiibo.png|Witch Sfw nick amiibo.png|Nick Sfw hunter amiibo.png|Hunter Sfw smoker amiibo.png|Smoker Sfw panda amiibo.png|Panda Sfw roger jr amiibo.png|Roger Jr. Sfw dracula amiibo.png|Dracula sfw yooka amiibo.png|Yooka Sfw aingeru amiibo.png|Aingeru* Sfw leila amiibo.png|Leila Metals* Sfw sew'n amiibo.png|Mr. Sew'n* Sfw george amiibo.png|George* Sfw josh amiibo.png|Josh Wardley Super Fighting World Wave 7 sfw black cat amiibo.png|Black Cat sfw venom amiibo.png|Venom sfw carnage amiibo.png|Carnage sfw thor amiibo.png|Thor sfw medusa amiibo.png|Medusa sfw pepper amiibo.png|Petter Potts sfw black amiibo.png|Black Widow sfw gamora amiibo.png|Gamora sfw fist amiibo.png|Iron Fist sfw magneto amiibo.png|Magneto sfw hiro amiibo.png|Hiro Takachiho Sfw nightwing amiibo.png|Nightwing Sfw joker amiibo.png|The Joker Sfw harley amiibo.png|Harley Quinn Sfw deathstroke amiibo.png|Deathstroke Sfw poison ivy amiibo.png|Poison Ivy Sfw wonder woman amiibo.png|Wonder Woman Sfw patel amiibo.png|Matthew Patel Sfw gideon amiibo.png|Gideon Grave Sfw red mist amiibo.png|Red Mist Sfw motherf amiibo.png|The Motherf***er Sfw gravity amiibo.png|Doctor Gravity Sfw tmnt amiibo.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Steven Universe X Wave 1 Release Date: July 22nd 2015 File:AmiiboAmethyst.png|Amethyst* Rarity: Common Exclusive: None File:AmiiboConnie.png|Connie* Rarity: Uncommon Exclusive: GameStop File:AmiiboDcopter.png|Dogcopter* Rarity: Uncommon Exclusive: None File:AmiiboGarnet.png|Garnet* Rarity: Common Exclusive: None File:AmiiboMSmiley.png|Mr. Smiley* Rarity: Very Rare Exclusive: None File:AmiiboPearl.png|Pearl* Rarity: Common Exclusive: None File:AmiiboSteven.png|Steven* Rarity: Common Exclusive: None File:AmiiboPPuma.png|Purple Puma* Rarity: Very Rare Exclusive: Toys R Us File:AmiiboTMAire.png|Tiger Millionaire* Rarity: Very Rare Exclusive: Target Steven Universe X Wave 2 Release Date: August 8th 2015 File:AmiiboRonaldo.png|Ronaldo* Rarity: Rare Exclusive: Best Buy File:AmiiboPeedee.png|Peedee* Rarity: Common Exclusive: None File:AmiiboGreg.png|Greg* Rarity: Common Exclusive: None File:AmiiboRquartz.png|Rose Quartz* Rarity: Uncommon Exclusive: None File:AmiiboFrybo.png|Possessed Frybo* Rarity: Very Rare Exclusive: None File:AmiiboHoloPearl.png|Holo-Pearl* Rarity: Very Rare Exclusive: Target File:AmiiboBabyMelon.png|Baby Melon* Rarity: Uncommon Exclusive: None Steven Universe X Wave 3 Release Date: October 1st 2015 AmiiboBuck.png|Buck* Rarity: Common Exclusive: None AmiiboJenny.png|Jenny* Rarity: Common Exclusive: None AmiiboSourCream.png|Sour Cream* Rarity: Common Exclusive: None AmiiboDewey.png|Mayor Dewey* Rarity: Uncommon Exclusive: None AmiiboOnion.png|Onion* Rarity: Very Rare Exclusive: Toys R Us AmiiboCLapis.png|Cracked Lapis* Rarity: Rare Exclusive: None AmiiboLapis.png|Lapis Lazuli* Rarity: Uncommon Exclusive: None Steven Universe X Wave 4 Release Date: November 13th 2015 AmiiboJasper.png|Jasper* Rarity: Very Rare Exclusive: None AmiiboPeridot.png|Peridot* Rarity: Uncommon Exclusive: None AmiiboRuby.png|Ruby* Rarity: Common Exclusive: Target AmiiboSapphire.png|Sapphire* Rarity: Common Exclusive: Walmart AmiiboSsj4Broly.png|Ssj4Broly* Rarity: Uncommon Exclusive: None AmiiboBase.png|Art Coming Soon Gold Ssj4Broly* Rarity: Very Rare Exclusive: None Steven Universe X Wave 5 Release Date: December 25th 2015 AmiiboLion.png|Lion* Rarity: Common Exclusive: None AmiiboCookieCat.png|Cookie Cat* Rarity: Very Rare Exclusive: None AmiiboLars.png|Lars* Rarity: Uncommon Exclusive: None AmiiboSadie.png|Sadie* Rarity: Common Exclusive: None AmiiboYellowtail.png|Yellowtail* Rarity: Uncommon Exclusive: None AmiiboBase.png|:( Art coming soon Tanzanite* Rarity: Very Rare Exclusive: None Steven Universe - Bismuth's Realm Wave 1 Garnet.png|Garnet Amethyst123.png|Amethyst Pearl.png|Pearl Steven123.png|Steven Universe SULion.png|Lion Peridot.png|Peridot Misfits: Wertham Warfare Wave 1 Mww nathan amiibo.png|Nathan Young Mww boxed nathan.png|Nathan Young Mww simon amiibo.png|Simon Bellamy Mww boxed simon.png|Simon Bellamy Mww curtis amiibo.png|Curtis Donovan Mww boxed curtis.png|Curtis Donovan Mww alisha amiibo.png|Alisha Daniels Mww boxed alisha.png|Alisha Daniels Mww kelly amiibo.png|Kelly Bailey Mww boxed kelly.png|Kelly Bailey Mww rudy amiibo.png|Rudy Wade Mww boxed rudy.png|Rudy Wade SNC Racing Evolved Amiibos for the game SNC Racing Evolved. Mario Amiibo.png|The Mario Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Link Amiibo.png|The Link Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Kirby Amiibo.png|The Kirby Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Samus Amiibo.png|The Samus Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Sonic Amiibo.png|The Sonic Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Beat Amiibo.png|The Beat Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Ryo Amiibo.png|The Ryo Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Bayonetta Amiibo.png|The Bayonetta Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Jack Amiibo.png|The Chris Redfield Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Ryu Amiibo.png|The Ryu Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Dante Amiibo.png|The Dante Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Hammer Monster Hunter Amiibo.png|The Monster Hunter Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Crash Amiibo.png|The Crash Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Spyro Amiibo.png|The Spyro Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Banjo Kazooie Amiibo.png|The Banjo & Kazooie Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved Snake Amiibo.png|The Snake Amiibo for NSC Racing Evolved No Specific Line Misc amiibos go here. One-shots or just amiibos that just can't merit an entire line. survivor_1_amiibo.png|Survivor 1 head_amiibo.png|Decapitated Head Amiibo_Non-SpecificActionFigure.png|Non-Specific Action Figure Amiibo_Leah.png|Leah Needlenam Shaqamiibo.png|Shaquille O'Neal Amiibo Sandbag.png|Sandbag (Super Smash Bros.) mike amiibo.png|Michael Whitehall SuperMarioMovieAmiibo.png|Mario (Super Mario Bros. the Movie) plastic amiibo.png|Yellow Plastic pink gold peach amiibo.png|Pink Gold Peach pink gold peach amiibo 2.png|Pink Gold Peach SANICAMIIBO.png|Sanic Pikachu_Amiibo_(AS).png|Pikachu (Arena-Stars) Misfit_jigglypuff.png|Misfit Jigglypuff Amiibo yooka amiibo.png|Yooka paulblartamiibo.png|Paul Blart Fanon Amiibo Cards Trivia *The Unten amiibos from Super Smash Bros. Pwnage and Fantendo Brawlers are in the same pose. Their only difference is the base color. Category:Amiibo Category:Toys Category:Nintendo Category:Real Things